Jardin secret
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Roy est préoccupé depuis quelque temps. Par quoi ? Et que faitil lorsqu'il décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes ?Royai as allways !


**NdlA : One shot inspirée de la chanson des Snow Patrol "Chasing cars"

* * *

****Jardin Secret**

Roy Mustang soupira un grand coup. Depuis ce matin ça n'arrêtait pas !

Ou plus précisément, son premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye n'arrêtait pas.

Et le rapport machin, et le dossier bidule, et le rendez-vous avec truc muche… Elle n'allait donc jamais le laisser souffler un seul instant ?

Cela faisait un certain temps déjà qu'il avait pris sa décision mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de la mettre en application. Et cela commençait sérieusement à le rendre fou.

Encore une fois, son premier lieutenant s'approchait de son bureau avec un dossier dans les mains.

« Colonel, voici le rapport sur les mines de Tirith. Vous devez le lire et le parapher avant ce soir. »

Roy attrapa le dossier et le balança sur la pile des dossiers qui attendaient déjà.

« Cette fois Hawkeye, ça suffit ! » dit-il en tapant du poing sur la table. « J'en ai assez. Vous n'avez donc que 'dossier' et 'urgent' à la bouche ????? Je ne supporte plus ces mots ! »

Surprise par ce mouvement de colère, Riza sursauta.

« Mais Colonel…

« J'ai dit ça suffit. »

Roy se leva de sa chaise et arracha son manteau de sa patère. Il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Nous sortons. »

Riza se précipita à sa suite. Mustang avançait d'un pas rapide vers le garage.

« Mais où allons-nous ? Il y a tous ces dossiers à traiter en urgence Colonel ! »

« Lieutenant, si vous prononcez une fois de plus ces mots, je vous jure que je vous….. » Roy marqua un temps d'arrêt comme à la recherche de ce qu'il allait infliger à sa subordonnée puis après un long soupir, il reprit : « Oubliez les dossiers, vous verrez bien. »

Roy récupéra les clés d'une voiture, Riza l'attendait près de la portière du conducteur.

« Poussez-vous de là, c'est moi qui conduis. Vous ne savez même pas où nous allons. »

Peu encline à le contrarier lorsqu'il était dans cet état d'énervement, Riza acquiesça : « Bien Colonel. »

Ils quittèrent le QG et sortirent de la ville.

Le temps était clément pour un début de printemps et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel.

Riza n'osait plus parler ni interroger Mustang. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé, il lui avait intimé l'ordre de se taire.

Elle avait bien remarqué que ces derniers temps il n'était plus lui-même. Il semblait être profondément troublé. Elle l'avait à plusieurs reprises surpris à la regarder bouche ouverte comme s'il allait lui parler, puis tourner d'un seul coup les talons, la laissant là à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Il commençait des phrases incohérentes mais les laissait chaque fois en suspens…

Une fois alors qu'ils étaient seuls, elle avait essayé d'en savoir plus. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il allait enfin se confier lorsque Havoc avait fait irruption dans le bureau, faisant tomber ses chances de percer ce mystère comme le vent sur un château de cartes.

Finalement, lasse de n'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un début de réponse à ses questions, elle avait mis le comportement énigmatique de son Colonel sur le compte d'une nouvelle conquête - toquade qui passerait sûrement comme toutes les autres.

_Ainsi sont faits les hommes_, soupira-t-elle. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu ses illusions quant à la question.

Ils roulèrent ainsi un peu moins d'une demi-heure jusqu'à atteindre la pleine campagne.

Enfin, Roy stoppa la voiture et en descendit sans un mot.

A présent renfrognée, Riza se dit in petto : _« super, maintenant nous voila perdus au milieu de nulle part pour que Monsieur se soulage. Les toilettes du QG ne sont plus assez bien pour lui ? »_

Mais à sa surprise, Mustang lui ouvrit la portière et attendit qu'elle descende. Il tenait une espèce de couverture dans les bras. Elle devait vraiment être perturbée pour ne pas avoir vu son chef la récupérer dans le coffre.

« Eh bien, vous venez ?! »

Riza sortit et regarda autour d'elle. Rien. Pas une habitation. Pas âme qui vive. Juste le ciel bleu, le soleil et le pépiement des oiseaux. Et Roy qui s'enfonçait dans une espèce de bois.

_Ca y est. Il est devenu fou._

Lorsqu'elle le rattrapa un peu plus loin, il se tenait debout au milieu d'une petite clairière.

« Colonel, que…

« Taisez-vous et venez là. »

Eberluée, Riza le regarda ôter ses bottes et s'allonger sur la couverture qu'il venait d'étendre.

_Mais… que compte-t-il faire ?_

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle n'était pas du tout prête pour vivre ce genre d'expérience… Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour se jeter dans ses bras comme n'importe quelle péronnelle décérébrée ? Ou pire qu'il pouvait lui ordonner de coucher avec lui ???? N'avait-il jamais entendu parler de 'préliminaires' ?

Le ton brusque de son chef l'arracha à ses spéculations : « Vous venez oui ou non ? »

Lentement elle s'approcha et s'assit sur la couverture. Elle était tendue comme la corde d'un arc.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise si tant est que vous en soyez capable. Retirez vos bottes et allongez-vous. »

« Colonel…

« Faites ce que je vous dis Hawkeye.

« Mais…

« Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus ! »

Rouge de honte qu'il ait pu interpréter aussi facilement son hésitation, Riza s'exécuta et s'allongea près de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Riza commença à s'agiter et à pianoter des doigts contre le sol.

« Arrêtez de gigoter Bon Dieu ! »

Riza se redressa :

« Colonel….

« Et arrêtez avec vos 'Colonel', vous m'agacez à la fin ! »

Cette fois, Riza dut prendre vraiment sur elle pour ne pas laisser libre cours à son exaspération et pour lui parler sur un ton relativement calme. En bon militaire qu'elle était, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle s'adressait à un supérieur :

« Et comment voudriez-vous que je m'adresse à vous ?

« Roy, ça pourrait être pas mal ! Tient, comme c'est étrange, c'est le prénom que m'ont donné mes parents ! »

Riza fit mine de ne pas relever le sarcasme contenu dans cette réponse. Elle se contenta de constater simplement :

« Je ne peux pas vous appeler par votre prénom.

« Ah oui et pourquoi ? »

Riza leva les yeux au ciel :

« C'est évident. Parce que ça ne se fait pas et que non seulement vous êtes mon supérieur mais en plus vous êtes alchimiste d'état. »

« Ah. Et ça change quelque chose ? Etre alchimiste ne veut pas dire que je n'en suis pas moins un être humain. Un être humain doté d'un prénom. Roy, en l'occurrence. »

Roy toujours allongé avait pivoté vers Riza, sa tête reposant sur sa main, le coude planté dans le sol, il la regardait qui jouait avec un bout de laine qui dépassait de la couverture. Son sourire prit un pli amer.

Ses paroles avaient dû porter car elle semblait blessée et complètement désemparée.

A présent, il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi brusque avec la jeune femme. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Loin de là ! Mais tout cela le rendait tellement nerveux…

Quant à Riza, elle était totalement absorbée par sa tache et pour une fois, avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières et son visage ordinairement impassible laissait paraître toutes ses émotions. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi vulnérable.

Et tout était de sa faute à lui.

« Je vous assure, vous pouvez m'appeler Roy. » Toute arrogance ou sarcasme avait déserté sa voix qui parvint tel un doux ronronnement aux oreilles de Riza.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt, toute fragilité disparue.

Au bout du compte, elle choisit de suivre l'exemple de son chef et se rallongea sur le flan pour lui faire face :

« C'est juste que vous autres alchimistes, vous semblez tellement … supérieurs. La vie et son sens n'ont plus de secret pour vous…»

« Vous faites erreurs Hawkeye. Il n'y a pas de sens à la vie. Il y a autant de sens à la vie qu'il y a d'êtres vivants. Voila le secret.

« Et pourtant vous savez créer la vie ! Ca c'est extraordinaire. »

Cette fois Roy éclata de rire :

« Vous me voyez donc comme une espèce de sorcier avec son chaudron fumant et son corbeau pouilleux sur l'épaule ?! »

Vexée, Riza arracha une touffe d'herbe et lui balança à la figure :

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Et je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi ! Vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire. »

Roy regagna son sérieux en se débarrassant d'une herbe qui s'était logée dans sa narine et menaçait de le faire éternuer.

« Vraiment Riza, je vous pensais plus clairvoyante que ça. Il n'y a aucun mystère dans l'alchimie. Tout n'est que question d'équations et d'ingrédients. Nous ne créons pas la vie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous nous évertuons à vouloir jouer à Dieu en réparant ou corrigeant ce qui ne sied pas à notre volonté. » Cette fois, Mustang avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. « Nous ne créons aucune vie, bien au contraire, nous la dénaturons. Nous ramenons les êtres vivants à de simples ingrédients : eau, carbone, hydrogène, etc. en excluant ce qui les caractérise vraiment : leur personnalité, leur histoire, l'influence de leurs parents, les moments par lesquels ils sont passés et qui font ce qu'ils sont. Même si je voulais créer un autre être humain, je ne pourrai jamais, ce ne serait jamais qu'une coquille vide. »

De sa main libre, Roy pointa la poitrine de Riza.

« Non. La personne formidable ici, c'est vous. »

Riza manqua s'étrangler de surprise.

« Moi ? »

« En tant que femme, vous êtes, excusez moi l'expression, une véritable matrice à concevoir la vie. Car c'est dans votre ventre que se forment de nouveaux petits êtres tout neufs. Et il n'y a aucune alchimie là dedans ; du moins pas celle que nous alchimiste d'Etat pratiquons. Non, cette alchimie là est bien plus belle et puissante. »

Roy retrouva son sourire mutin :

« Il suffit juste d'un homme et d'une femme pour ça ! C'est comme une vinaigrette : il suffit de mélanger de l'huile et du vinaigre. On agite bien, on rajoute au besoin un peu de sel et de poivre et le tour est joué ! Pas de mystère là non plus ! On peut même rajouter un peu de moutarde et votre vinaigrette sera super avec une salade de tomates ! »

Devant l'hilarité de son chef, Riza le poussa de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber, mais son geste n'eut pour effet que de décupler le fou rire de Roy.

Vexée comme jamais, Riza commença à se relever. Mais une main la retint par la cheville.

« Non restez. Je suis désolé. »

Riza se rassit à contrecœur.

« Franchement, si vous vouliez vous payer ma tête, vous pouviez le faire au bureau. Pas la peine de me traîner jusqu'ici.

« L'endroit ne vous plait pas ? »

Riza haussa des épaules.

« Si. C'est joli et calme. »

« Eh bien justement. Vous devriez en profiter. Allongez-vous là et essayez de vous détendre. Oubliez quelques instants le bureau et les dossiers. Fermez les yeux et laissez-vous imprégner par la sérénité de ce lieu. »

Roy se rallongea, finalement imité par Riza.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il tourna son visage vers celui détendu de Riza :

« Vous savez Lieutenant, il m'arrive souvent de venir m'isoler ici pour faire le point ou décompresser. »

Riza se tourna pour lui faire face,

« C'est vrai ? Je ne le savais pas.

« Hm hm, oui, assez souvent en fait. Enfin, quand le temps le permet ou que je ne suis pas envoyé par monts et par vaux. C'est en quelque sorte mon jardin secret. »

Riza regarda autour d'elle. A présent qu'elle se sentait détendue, elle remarqua à quel point l'herbe était verte et douce. Au loin, elle entendait le bruissement d'un ruisseau, le vent jouait dans les arbres et les oiseaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Elle reporta son attention sur Roy qui ne la quittait plus des yeux.

« C'est un endroit merveilleux.

« Merveilleux en effet. »

La voix de Roy avait repris son ronronnement et ses yeux parlaient un langage vieux comme le monde. Riza avait pleinement conscience du charme qu'il avait soigneusement tissé autour d'elle.

Il poursuivit : « Je viens toujours seul. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que j'ai jamais eu envie d'amener ici. »

Riza sentait de nouveau les papillons s'agiter dans le creux de son ventre. Tout son être était attiré par Roy, et elle ne songeait plus qu'à s'allonger dans le creux de son bras.

Roy ne s'y trompa pas. Les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration saccadée de Riza lui suffirent. Il tendit le bras vers elle.

« Viens. Il est trop tard pour moi tu sais. »

Seul le silence accueillit sa supplique. Riza semblait figée comme une statue de sel.

Alors il laissa retomber son bras et baissa les yeux.

« Excusez-moi. C'était complètement idiot et présomptueux de ma part de croire que... »

Il ne put jamais achever sa phrase.

Il n'entendit que le son d'un hoquet étranglé avant de sentir le poids du corps de Riza sur le sien et des lèvres s'emparer des siennes.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, tout s'était plutôt bien passé… Il aimait Riza et il avait enfin réussi à le lui avouer. Bon il y avait bien eu cette histoire stupide de vinaigrette qu'il sortait dont ne sait où, mais qu'importe… cette fin de journée s'annonçait bien douce et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

* * *

_**NdlA : Lorsque Roy parle « d'alchimie plus belle et puissante », il parle en fait de l'alchimie de l'amour 0, mais vous aurez tous compris, j'en suis bien sûre** _


End file.
